User talk:Finnandjake12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of guns Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Steph and kris relationship page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Sup Well the wiki seems cool but needs a lot of work. KKM1870 20:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) oh and can you help with th ep page. Thanks I appretiate the help.M1870 20:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) If you want to. M1870 14:53, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I got it. M1870 00:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) When I said "I got it" I ment I got what you were telling me. M1870 01:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah dude test away!!! M1870 23:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) If you mean make a sig with all that design then i guess no. Its cuz i like my sig plain and simple. M1870 23:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Muffins M1870 00:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) M1870 00:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey... im sorry i havent been here in awhile.... been really busy lately... so remind me again what ive missed The Truth To be honest none of us have really done anything. I have the time to be on this wiki and I have enough users on my wiki. Its kind of funny that my wiki started a month ago and already has 154 pages. This wiki started in October I think and only has 5 pages. The reason why is beacuse I made like 70 pages on my wiki and other users that joined my wiki have been working to bring it on top. If you want other users to come to this wiki you need to spread the word on other wikis, not just AT chat but you need to ask on other wikis chat if anyone likes Sons of Guns. After you find people that like the show you PM them the link to the wiki. Then your wiki should get bigger over time and also you can't just go to one wiki and get 1 or 2 new users to come, no you need to get 10 to 20 users to come and then your wiki will begin to get popular. By the way I have been busy with my wiki but I still work here. I was on this wiki a few times and thought "This wiki is probable going no where and editing it will not change much" so I decided not to edit those times I came to this wiki. I even thought that you forgot about it like the founder did. But now that we can make this wiki better I will go back to editing and you can find new users. I hope this wiki will be successful one day. From The Lovely M1870 18:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry man im jsut drawing get back on chat? Ok I will work on it somtime today and I will expand the episode page. By the way the links you gave me lead me to a store that sells Sons of Guns stuff. Do you want me to get the pictures of the items they sell or find some like on Google or somthing. M1870 00:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC)